Business philosophy, according to prior art, emphasizes business independence, in which a business strives to provide needed goods and services within the business itself. For example, a business may support its own education center to train its employees. However, this business philosophy is evolving, where a business is increasingly dependent on other businesses for goods and services. There are a multitude of reasons in the marketplace for this trend resulting from economic considerations and increased specialization.
In order to support an inter-business relationship, a supply company often provides goods or services to multiple businesses under different contractual obligations. For example, a supply company that provides services to different companies typically requires an effective time entry system to verify compliance to contractual obligations as well as for monitoring costs in providing services. The time entry system should facilitate time entry by its employees while accurately recording and reporting time entries in accordance with specific business stipulations with the supported companies.